beyondsubspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Xandaria
Xandaria. Population: Uncounted. Xandarians mature at around 100 years old. They live to around 500 The Xandarian Days are approximately 72 hours long, but only 12 hours of that is night. This is because of its two colossal suns that it rotates around. This solar system is two other systems fused so there are two suns, making the orbit of the planets a figure of 8 pattern. The years are about 1080 days long so about 360 Xandarian days. The Hours are the same though. Xandaria Has 5 seasons. Dry season, wet season, dark season, cold season and the season of life. On earth, the dry season is the same as summer, just hotter, the wet season is like autumn, just much wetter, the cold season is like winter, just hotter and the season of life is spring. The dark season lasts about 1 week and happens depending on what side of the world you are on and what year it is. There is also 20 months, Unita, Tiwos, Tredas, Quadar, Fivros, Sizos, Septos, Ocatas, Ninos, Tesas, Eltas, Tuelas, Thristas, furtas, fivitas, Sezitas, Sepitas, Ocatitas, ninotas, Trentatas ' ' Countries: Original 30 Twenty years after the overthrow of the original 30, people discovered books in the original ship called “The Hunger Games”. After reading this book, they followed in suit. Overall there was 112 of these hunger games before there was a vote to remove this Subject. Unlike the book, Every 6 months, 25 children were taken from the military and put against each other. Approximately half way through the first one on the third year, it was attacked and the children were freed. Of The 4 winners, Ahabad Ilunti, John Smith, Joe Bratts and Jasmine Abigailson the first three died soon after from the injuries they sustained from this savage source of entertainment and Jasmine was murdered in her home on Tuelas The second, 3254. Just after the second great war, Rednaxe disappeared. In his autobiography, he said he went to alternate dimension where he stayed on earth and had two little children and a wife. He watched as they were killed for being related to an “Ab-human”. The main source of entertainment is work and music on Xandaria. This is because after the overthrow of the elites, acting became an incredibly good job until an elite extremist suicide bombed his plane into a group of them. There are still actors, but they are becoming more sparse. What is the Elder War? The elder war is the war between the elders, a race living on the planet Eldaria, that Joined with the Xandarian solar system to create the dual solar system. When they joined, eldaria attacked, killing many Xandarian citizens. This initiated a war between the Xandarians and the elder that lasted for a short while including the deaths of 2 elites, until the Xandarian Military drove them back and conquered their planet, Elderia. During this war, many places were destroyed, which later became a new event on Xandaria known as Elder day. This war was the first threat on Xandaria since the first great war. What is the war of Elitism? The Xandarian War of Elitism is a war that happened between the Elites and the Elitests vs the Adversarians. This war took place after the Civil war (read below) and was about the elitists taking back leadership of Xandaria. In the end, the elitists won because of the support they got from all thee moons and the two biggest colonies. This war was mainly political, meaning there was a low death count, with most of the deaths coming from the Adversarians executing innocent civilians across the planet, excluding Maritomia. Maritomia was a fairly new continent which took up all of the remaining elites and their families, and it didn’t take part in this war, being fit as ‘biased’ by the Adversarians. What is the Xandarian Civil war? The Xandarian Civil war was when the Adversarians believed that the Elitests should be kicked out and replaced with a sort of Democracy. Many people believed in this ideology, including 9 of the 10 original colonies and elderia. These Adversarians took over for about 20 Xandarian years until the war of Elitism took place. The Adversarians took over and gained so much support as they said they would make a democracy that the public could join. Afterwards though, they created a kind of monarchy, the leader of the Adversarians taking leadership of, and created things that the people didn’t want, such as the hunger games type entertainment. This war had many physical battles, unlike the war of elitism. Towards the end of this war, the adversarian leader, Arlford Amanders, publicly executed an elite, Felix Karlsson, they captured in a previous battle. Later, when Katie Print went to make a peace treaty, they poisoned her as they were making an agreement. This caused the elitists to have to surrender. Around this time, Rednaxe disappeared. What is the war of the society? The war of the society was a war that happened shortly after the first great war. In it, three of the xandarian colonies wanted independence. These colonies were persuaded by a man known as Brett Kinders, later to be found out as Eon, who rallied many civilians together to cause riots and chaos. Later on, it was realised that Brett only did this to damage Xandaria. During this war, each colony was claimed back over hundreds of battles until the Xandarian military had taken back all of the planet. This war has been celebrated by the colonies as reaction month. It is known as this because on the last month of the war, the civilians banded together and defeated many of the believers of Indipendence, leading to the end of the war. What is the galactic conquer? The galactic conquer took place much before the first galactic war. It is where the Xandarians went and conquered seven planets in nearby systems. Being a new race, they were unknown and attacked their enemies with the bonus of surprise. The final of the original seven colonies to fall was Quartar, because of its easily defendable landscapes. This was the first war the Xandarians ever took place in and also was one of the largest in number of battles, behind the first great war and the war of the Society. Since this war, Xandaria has taken 16 more colonies, and creating the alliance of people in the empire of Xandaria, or APEX. Eon. Eon was a fugitive from Xandaria for his many crimes. He was the murderer in the 2nd galactic war that killed six of the elites, the highest number out of any man ever. He was known for testing on them, killing them in the process. He often impregnated on them and killed the mother, taking the embryo out of the womb, and modifying it to grow and be a perfect soldier. He was also a key figure in the war of the society, causing the planets to lean towards independence from Xandaria. He also stole the elite serum, which made him live for thousands of years. There are rumours that say that he was the bastard child of James jones, but these rumours were put to rest by Morgan Masaniwala. After learning from one of his spies that the elites had found out where he was, he hijacked a plane and suicide bombed into the great tower, killing 347,892 people, including himself and the 74 passengers on the hoverjet. The Great Xandarian Slaughter. The great xandarian slaughter took place on Sepitas 13th 2763. On the planet Ashamaria, Xandarian children were training to join the military until one day, the nectronians and the human had a firefight throughout the base. They had been fighting for weeks until they bought it to this training base, each of them expecting it to be the others base. They had a huge firefight, killing 300,000 children and 4 elites in the process. The base had very few actual weapons as it was a base for the children, where they would learn the basics, no a base for adults. It is the biggest slaughter ever. Religion. Xandaria is an incredible planet as no one believes in any kind of religion. On Xandaria, Religion is odd as it has been proven not to exist. The closest thing to a religion is that the Founding father, Rednaxela (who was the first human on Xandaria) Is the leader and had extraordinary abilities. In truth, he did. He Was sent up with artificial limb enhancers and an exoskeleton. These gave him the abilities that are only heard in fiction. Xandarian military. The Xandarian military is the strongest military in the universe, scoring a 10 on the XC Scale and a 99.7 on the Power scale. There are 11 different parts of the Xandarian military, being: Commando, Engineer, heavy, Marksman, Medic, Pilot, Scout, Secret, Specialty, Standard and the elites. Each group has a different job and equipment. Different squads. The Xandarian military is well known for its different sections and squads. Each squad usually contains a few of each kind of troop. This balance is one of the reasons that the Xandarian Military is so strong. There are hundreds of different squads, that make up the huge militia. There are 10 different legions, from A to J. Each legion has 5 squads. So, each group is called something like A5 or D3. International laws Many countries in Xandaria have their own laws, but there are a couple of laws that are universal across Xandaria and most of its colonies. Murder Murder is a law which is one of the harshest on Xandaria. In recent terms, many murderers are given a choice. Join the XGSF, Xandarian Galactic ship force, serve 100 Earth years in prison or be fined 600,000 Xandarian Credits (or 200,000 Galactic Credits.) Terrorism. Terrorism is extremely rare, only being done 11 times in Xandaria’s 2000-year history. 4 of these times were by eon. Usually, terrorists are sent to prison from 30-500 Earth years or can join the XGSF. All criminals in the XGSF have chips planted in their brain to follow all orders sent through the BCOM, and can kill them instantly if they step out of line. A great example of this was Captain Sharah. She was an ex terrorist who worked her way up in the ranks and was a key player in the late 2nd intergalactic war, and the Xandarian Civil war. Continents of Xandaria Countries GDP (₡ = Credits)